


Serious Luck

by Lamaria_12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cuz lance, F/M, Fluff, Funny, I mean its your take, It's just fun timees, It's meant to be really funny, Prank Calls, So yeah, They have phones, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, Voltron, Yeah I guess it's modern, admitting crush, apparently its funny? I think, fun times, i guess, modern? sort of?, my tags are pretty excessive aren't they?, need more fanfics of this couple, pance, pidgance, super short oneshot, tooth rotting fluff compared to what I normally do lol, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamaria_12/pseuds/Lamaria_12
Summary: Lance has that bad kind of luck when he decides to prank call during a truth or dare game.





	

Short Pidgance one-shot, Modern AU

Lance, Hunk, and Keith we’re all playing Truth or Dare. Keith was a little out of it though.

“Okay, truth or dare Lance?” Hunk asked.

“Dare. Bring it on my man!” Lance was pumped, wanting to do anything.

“Okay, prank call someone and yell them your crush” Hunk smirked as a small blush made it’s way onto Lance’s face.

None the less, he dialed up some random number with his eyes closed. 

“He-” Lance cut off the person on the line.

“I LOVE PIDGE!” He yelled, but not to loud so he wouldn’t make the other person’s ears bleed.

“… Well at least now I have your number Lance.” Pidge’s voice rang through his phone.

Keith looked up from whatever he was doing and stared, surprised.

Hunk gawked.

Lance passed out.


End file.
